Mea Culpa
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: El amor es mas fuerte que todo, excepto cuando hay tecnologia muggle en el medio. R


Bueno, nueva historia Drarry para las fans de la mejor pareja de Harry Potter! Dedicado a mi amor, **Flor Potter**, por su cumpleaños. Atrasado, lo lamento.

A quiénes están leyendo "Hasta que se amen", les quiero pedir disculpas por haberme trabado, pero pronto subiré un nuevo cap y si tengo inspiración suficiente, haré una doble publicación.

En fin. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.R. y no gano dinero por esto.

Pero la idea si es mía y lo digo porque hay una persona subiendo MIS historias en otros lados...

¡Disfruten! :D

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

**Mea culpa**

Todo era su culpa. Quizo pensar que la culpa, en realidad, la tenia él. Por ser tan guapo, tan sexy, tan masculino y… Pero no, la culpa fue suya al aceptar irse a vivir con él en el Londres muggle, y hacerle caso cuando le dijo que trate de acomodarse a la tecnología. Era culpa suya haberle dicho que entendía las malditas computadoras y los juegos electrónicos.

Era culpa suya haberle dicho que el Guitar Hero era una idiotez que cualquiera podía jugar.

_Flash Back_

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!- un sonriente moreno estaba sentado en la desecha cama, despertando a su pareja y con una caja encima._

_El rubio despertó perezoso, pero intento no recordarle a Harry lo mucho que le molestaba que lo despertasen a los gritos ya que este lo estaba haciendo por su cumpleaños. Y porque traía un paquete consigo._

_- Vaya, Potter.- dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama y dándole un pequeño beso a Harry. – ¡Gracias!-_

_-¡Vamos, ábrelo!- insistió Harry._

_Draco tomo la caja con dificultad y comenzó a desatar el listón. Cuando quito la tapa, encontró dos cajas, una con un DVD y otra con una PlayStation 3._

_- Carajo…- pensó._

_- Y, ¿qué piensas? ¿Te gusta? Ya que te estabas acomodando tan bien, pensé en comprarte algo que te divierta y además te integre más a esta sociedad.- decía Harry con entusiasmo y brillo en sus ojos._

_Draco enterneció. _

_Harry había puesto mucho esmero en darle un regalo apropiado y estaba muy convencido que aquello le gustaría de verdad. Se veía, en la sonrisa y la mirada expectante, que además de dinero, había invertido amor en aquel gesto._

_El rubio suspiró. Y mintió para no desanimarlo._

_- Es perfecto, cariño. ¡Gracias!- y con una sonrisa le agradeció para luego sellar sus labios._

_Fin de Flash back_

Y ahora tenía que sufrir.

- Vamos, vamos…- decía Draco exhausto. – Sii, ahí la tienes. Toma ésta, y ésta y…-

- ¡Draco, por Merlín! ¡Pégale de una vez, ya no doy más!- gritaba Harry.

- ¡Espera, joder! ¡Me duelen las manos!-

- ¿¡No puedes dar dos minutos sin interrumpir!-

- ¡Cállate! ¡No puedo seguir tu ritmo, tú tienes mas experiencia que yo!-

- ¡Pero Draco, vamos! ¡Hazlo vibrar!-

- ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Puedo pegarle a todas menos a la roja!- gritaba Draco frenético, apretando los botones del joystick con furia. – ¡Nooo!-

El juego termino, y en el televisor de aquel apartamento, una multitud abucheaba al guitarrista que representaba al rubio.

- ¡Estupidos muggles! ¡Dejen de abuchearme! No soy yo, es este jodido juego que no entiendo y…- pero se calló.

Si hubiese podido se hubiera cruciado en ese mismo instante porque, del enojo consigo mismo y con la pantalla, no se había dado cuenta que había dado a conocer a Harry que odiaba el regalo.

Miro a su pareja, cabizbajo, sorprendido. Herido.

- Oye…- susurró Draco.

- Lo siento, mi amor. Yo pensé que iba a gustarte. No creí que te molestaría tanto.- y se levanto de la silla junto, para correr a la habitación.

- ¡Harry!- el rubio corrió detrás de él y detuvo al ojiverde antes que cierre la puerta del cuarto. – Harry, espera.-

- …- solo se sentía un sollozo.

- No, cariño. No llores.- decía Draco mientras lo giraba y lo abrazaba con ternura. Acaricio su alborotado cabello y besaba su mejilla.

Harry se dejo hacer. Lo último que quería era dañar el orgullo de su adorado novio haciendo que una multitud virtual le haga pasar vergüenza, ni que se enoje por un juego que, al fin y al cabo, no sabía jugar.

- D-de v-verdad… Yo creí… Tu habías di-dicho…- vociferó el moreno.

- Yo sé, Potter. Yo sé.- Draco lo consolaba con infinito amor, sintiéndose terrible por haberle hecho a sentir a Harry que su regalo había sido una mierda.

La verdad _era_ algo que a él no le hacia gracia. Algo que no usaría nunca por su cuenta, ni que fuera a entusiasmarlo.

Pero era bello porque Harry se lo había dado, y porque puso empeño en pensar que podría gustarle y le llenaba de felicidad pensar que su comentario casual había causado que Harry tenga adorables acciones como esas. Un poco erróneas, pero adorables a fin de cuentas.

- Draco, perdóname. Lo ultimo que quería para este día era que me estés consolando como el idiota que soy, y que te irrites por una estupidez como mi regalo.- dijo con un puchero.

El joven Malfoy iba a comérselo a besos.

- Potter, no seas tonto. Tu regalo me ha gustado. Fui yo quien se hizo el campeón y te dejo pensar que era el héroe de la guitarra. Pero me gustó, de veras. Me gustó porque tú me lo diste.-

- ¿Si?-

A comérselo inmensamente a besos. – Si.-

Harry se secó las lágrimas con una manga, sonrío y se abrazo con fuerza a su rubia debilidad.

- Te amo.-

Draco besó su frente para luego continuar. – Y sólo para que lo sepas, no es que yo apeste jugando. Es mi sangre Malfoy que rechaza el juego. Por si no te diste cuenta, sólo las rojas fueron las que me presentaron problemas.-

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

- Gryffindors, Potter!-

- Si, claro.- contestó Harry socarronamente.

Y Draco se enojó. Y desafió a Harry.

Y Harry acepto el desafío.

Y ganó.

Y Draco volvió a culpar a las notas rojas, a los Gryffindors, a Harry Potter y a si mismo, por amarlo tanto.

**Fin**

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

_Hay botón ahí abajo quee dice "reviews".. Desea con todo su corazón que lo tengan en cuenta xP_

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
